


In which the Squip was trying

by Serrenedy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Each chapter is its own story, F/M, M/M, Pain, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, expensive headphones, patches and pins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/pseuds/Serrenedy
Summary: So, let's be honest with ourselves. The Squip is a quantum supercomputer. It can predict something bad will probably happen to Eminem. It knew Michael was bad news from the get go. I fully believe that all it was trying to do was improve Jeremy's life because if it was ACTUALLY trying to take over the world this play would have ended much differently. Especially since all of them are connected and would have the same mission so because I am a bitch, I will be typing out a few ways the Squip might have been trying...most of these hurt Michael so for angst, look no further. And because I am the spawn of Satan, a lot of the chapter titles will be things he actually said.





	1. The Girl at Sev-Elev gave me a generous pour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael's Seven Eleven hookup becomes... compromised, for lack of a better word. At least she's happy! And he got to be the first to try a brand new flavor!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to who can figure out who her S.Q.U.I.P. is. I hope you enjoy my torture of this poor sweetie.

       Nicole hated her job.  Actually, she hated a lot of things. Her job, her school, her winy little brother, her annoying older brother that tried to wrestle with her, her sister that wouldn’t stop stealing her clothes, her meddling parents, everything to be perfectly honest. The bell over the door rang, but that didn’t get her to look up from her texting. In fact, she only looked up when she heard someone clear his throat. 

She didn’t see him at first, her eyes traveled up rather than down. She was stupidly tall, almost six feet and no amount of slouching would keep her at eye level with anyone-who was she kidding. The young man behind the counter seemed more amused than anything. “Sorry” She said flatly. “Welcome to Seven Eleven, Can I get you anything?” She asked. Her voice was as monotone as everything else. It could not be more apparent that she hadn’t wanted to come in today. Her hair wasn’t even combed, just thrown into a low ponytail.

          “Actually, I need your help with something.” The boy leaned forward on the counter, looking up at her with eyes so green they almost seemed to glow. “You see the tall ass in the back?” Nicole looked and, yup, there he was. Some kid with soft looking hair that probably had too much product in it laughing with a stunning blonde. He was trying to get her to try a candy. She was protesting her diet. It was weird. Without knowing either of them…Nicole hated both of them.

          “I see him.”

          “That’s my friend Jeremy and his girlfriend Brooke.” The boy let out a huff, running a hand through his hair and ruffling the streak. It was kinda cool actually. He was ginger, all of his hair a nice coppery color, the fire engine red really offset the whole thing and made both colors pop.

          “What about them?” Nicole asked.

           “So, Jere there bet me I wouldn’t have the best looking date to the winter formal. I said whatever cause-look at me right?” He cracked a smile and flexed a bit. Nicole rolled her eyes. Though she could see the appeal. She didn’t tend to date shorter guys, though everyone was short to her. Unlike most saps that knew they didn’t have a chance-this one tried. He took care of himself, and it looked like he ever missed arm day. “And then, cause he sucks, he spreads this rumor that he’s seen my date and she’s knock it outta the park twelve out of ten right?” Nicole nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. “Now, I gotta find this girl. I have checked _everywhere_ a girl could be cause I need her to be my date to the dance right. Cause I don’t wanna be embarrassed and I don’t wanna give Jere fifty bucks. I thought I got close cause they were pulling this model shoot at the mall, but imagine my surprise when I walk into a Seven Eleven and the twelve is working the counter! “ Nicole giggled, actually _giggled_

          “Well that was a long way for a compliment.” She smiled at him, feeling herself go red. “So you have to give me this whole spiel just to ask me to some dance your school is throwing?” She leaned forward on the counter too. A few strands had fallen out of their ponytail and she played with them. She was fully aware that this guy was just buttering her up. She wasn’t a twelve. She was maybe a four in good lighting-which her job most definitely didn’t have.

          “You kidding me? I don’t wanna waste a twelve on one dance. I mean…” He ran his hand through his hair again, this time dragging his hand all the way through and scratching the back of his neck. It was strangely endearing, but she was fully aware that it was mostly to show off his muscles as they moved. Sure enough he was grinning up at her, the gap in his pure white teeth made her smile. “I know, service industry and you have to be nice but…if you give me a paper and I write my name and number than you have the choice if you wanna call or not. And the choice if you wanna meet at the park?” He looked hopeful.

         “Nah” She said. He scowled, but pushed himself off of the counter.

         “Your choice.” He said. His smile was sad, but he’d managed to force one on. “Have a good shift.” With that he turned to walk back to his friend.

         “WAIT” He turned back around instantly. “How about….I give you my number instead?” She asked. He beamed as he came back over.  She’d just needed to make sure he wasn’t a creep. He seemed nice enough but she didn’t need some weirdo stalking her at work.

         She watched as he entered her number under the contact ‘Nikki’. Her last boyfriend, she had to pull teeth for him to take her on a date or do anything sweet. This one already made her a nickname. “Hey…if we’re gonna date and shit I should at least know your name” He gave her another dazzling smile.

         “Friends call me Rich, You can call me whatever you like-I trust you” She looked away so that he wouldn’t see the goofy grin that split her face.

 

* * *

 

 

         Their first date, Nicole wore a sundress which-it was a park…she also highly underestimated how cold it would be in mid-October. Rich was warm. ‘Your own travel sized space heater’ he joked. As was typical of teenagerdom, her boyfriend made life better. He was a great listener. On their second date to the mall he let her rant about her siblings with a smile and didn’t mention her acne scars. It was really weird. His best friend doubled with them once and she couldn’t help but be struck at how pretty Brooke was, and she was genuinely really sweet. She was insecure as hell and dumb as rocks and a bit of a slut, but she was sweet, and caring, and creative, and thoughtful. Rich could have a Brooke…why was he dating her?

 

* * *

 

 

         “Babe?” Rich asked, the week before Halloween. “You alright?” Nicole blinked and looked at him. He was working out, which he tended to do. You would think that a gym rat Jock like Rich would be dumb but he did his homework while he worked out. He was really smart. He breezed through his own stuff and helped her with hers even though she was a senior. As was typical, he noticed right away when something was wrong and she had his full attention.

         “It’s nothing” She shook her head. Her sat up from his pushups, leaving his study material behind to climb up on the couch with her. She leaned down at his prompting, resting her head on his lap as he played with her long hair.

         “If it makes you upset it’s something, and something I should deal with. Whose skull do I have to crack?” She giggled. It was said in a joking manner but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind he would fight the world if he thought it would make her smile.

         “I just…don’t get you. You’re like… perfect. You’re sweet, understanding, nice, smart and I’m…”

         “You are a perfect twelve.” He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. “The only differences between us are confidence and a S.Q.U.I.P.” She blinked at him.

         “Quick?” He chuckled.

         “Not quick, Squip.” She blinked again.

          “What is it?” In response, he pulled out a grey oblong pill.

           “This is the difference between feeling like you do, and feeling like the twelve I know you are.” He said bluntly. She blinked up at him again.

          “I…would need something to take it with.” He pulled the Mountain dew out from nowhere.

          She sat up. Drugs weren’t exactly new. She smoked pot sometimes and three boyfriends ago was a meth head. That….hadn‘t ended well. Rich didn’t act like he was on drugs though. He didn’t ‘borrow’ money from her or anything. He was the least druggy drug head she knew. All he took was probably this confidence pill…or it was a sugar pill and he really did think she was a twelve. Both options were equally as ridiculous. She shrugged taking the pill. If his eyes didn’t leave her the entire time she chugged mountain dew, she didn’t notice before the pain.

 

* * *

 

 

      Oliver was impressed. He was one to think that kids these days needed to stop focusing on each other and they’d better off. Nicole was seventeen, she didn’t need a boyfriend…at least, that’s what he’d thought before. Rich was good for her. She was happier, didn’t sass as much, more efficient, she even showed up to work early!

       Nicole hummed as she stocked. She had a red streak in her hair to match Rich. She also had on enough makeup that you couldn’t really see her face but that was neither here nor there. She was perfectly fine in her heels and miniskirt. If it wasn’t for the vest and her nametag one would think she was waiting to go out on a date with her boyfriend. The bell rang.

        “HI!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Welcome to Se-Hey Slushie boy!” Michael blinked. There was only one person who called him that. He was having massive issues trying to connect surly, antisocial, gothic vampire Nicole to…this. She’d dyed her jet black hair blonde, taken out her piercings; she was in _heels_ of all things! Nicole hated heels! She said they made her feel like a freak because of how much taller than everyone she already was. He stared until she took pity on him.

         “I’m guessing you didn’t hear about the boyfriend Slushie boy.” He shook his head dazed.

         “Must be some guy”

         “He is! He calls me a twelve of all things.” She sighed wistfully. “You ever meet someone so very that they make you wanna be the best you that you can be?” Michael frowned. Nicole was an acquaintance, but he saw her enough that he considered her a friend. That being said, he wasn’t the type of guy that didn’t want his friends to be happy but after the Halloween party from Hell he could really use the angry, snapping, surly Nicole who would give him extra mostly because she didn’t pay attention when she was pouring.

         “I’m happy for you” He said, because that’s what you were supposed to say-even though he wanted nothing more than to see someone just as unchanging as Jeremy had been. She must have sensed the bitterness in his voice because her face fell.

         “If you wait twenty minutes for me to get off I’ll whip you up our newest flavor. Not even on the market yet! I normally wouldn’t but…you look like you need your therapy.” A laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it. Now _that_ was Nicole. Though the sentence was usually watered down through fifty filters of uncaring and bitterness. He nodded and hung outside the back of the store until she came out and she gave him some blue and green concoction.

         “Sweetest thing we’ve got, guaranteed. It’ll melt your brain.” She grinned.  He would decide that for himself and took a few pulls. It was three flavors mixed into one. The Mountain dew made his stomach turn. There was also blue raspberry and…something ridiculously sweet.

         “Tell me about this guy” He said, because she was off work and could talk about it now. Besides, her guy would take his mind off of his guy.

         “You know him!” She chirped. And if _that_ wasn’t the weirdest damn thing. “He goes to your school! Rich?” Mike blinked slowly as he idly continued slurping. She couldn’t have meant…Rich was a common nickname for Richard…and there were a lot of Richards in school. “I’m actually headed to the hospital to visit him. I don’t know how Larry let him do something like that.”

         Michael threw down his Slurpee. He’d drank most of it. How could he tell when the thing had infected him. Mountain Dew!

         “YOU! YOU squipped me!!” he accused. Nicole’s face fell.

         “What? No, I would never. Amy told me the best thing to do was make you your slushie.  Mountain Dew, Blue Raspberry, and Antifreeze.” He blinked

         “W…What?” Her smile turned a bit vicious.

         “There were three people who knew what turned off a S.Q.U.I.P. Now…there are two.” Michael started choking so he grabbed him. She took him and placed him in his car. He was having a hard time staying conscious but he had too, he had to call poison control, he had to throw up! She hummed idly as she placed the slushie in his cup holder, along with the bottle of Anti-freeze. He was having a few issues moving. Everything felt too heavy and he had to stay awake. She started his car and rolled up all the windows.  He had a tire jack in the back. Now that there was no chance of him moving, she locked him in and put his too heavy foot on the gas.

         “Sorry Michael. But you’re too smart. You moved from an annoyance to an actual danger to the mission. We don’t take kindly to those.”

 

~~~~~

 

Green…her eyes used to be brown…damn…he should have remembered that.


	2. Memories get erased and I'll get replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip cannot delete memories of Michael, that would cause great harm to Jeremy. Altering them...that it can do with no consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strikethroughs are false memories.  
> {This in bold is The S.Q.U.I.P. speaking}  
> [This is Jeremy thinking]  
> I'm trying a new way to write the S.Q.U.I>P. communicating so please tell me if it's easy to read/comprehend.  
> Enjoy!

         “Be right back, I’m going to Spencer’s gifts for a sec. My guy is hooking me up with…..”

 

The S.Q.U.I.P. frowned. It was imperative that Jeremy Heere go with Brooke, but this was in the way. The knowledge of Michael being somewhere in the mall and the fact that he would get a ride home was preventing him from going in the car. It searched for a possible replacement.

 

 

**_ Two Months ago _ **

_“ O.K so bad news is…I left you alone in the mall overnight but…on the _ ~~ plus _side I found this awesome vintage game at Gamestop!” Jeremy sighed. He loved Michael, truly he did, but his player 2 had the world’s worst attention span…EVER!!! This wasn’t even the first time it happened! “Ok, Ok-you’re pissed. How’s this…if I say I’m going to Gamestop just….just assume I’m going to forget about what actually matters in life and I’ve become an apocalypse of the dammed style zombie.”_ ~~

~~~~

 

         “You sure I can’t coerce you?” Brooke asked. Chloe was right behind her, ready to sink her fangs in for the weakness of being rejected by a nobody, which it seemed was about to happen.  Jeremy felt his face go red. She looked so hopeful…and she was _touching_ him.

         “I’d love to…really I would it’s just….”Brooke’s face fell as he remembered what Michael had told him.

         “Be right back ~~. _{I’m going to Gamstop for a bit. Got some intel on a new game…by which I mean an old one.}”_~~

         “I mean….” Brooke looked hopeful again “Last time he went he told me that he’d probably get distracted and…I mean…it is a ride home…and with…wow-Brooke Lhost of all people” She smiled at that, looking strangely flattered. That was crazy. She deserved to be flattered all the time.

         “So….is that a _yes?”_ She got even closer and he didn’t think that was possible. She was practically leaning on him now, her hand cradling his jaw and tilting his head to look down at her. Her bright eyes were shining and…a little mischievous.  “Do you wanna ride?” She asked again.

          “Y…Yes?” He stumbled over the word. Chloe rolled her eyes, but Brooke looked elated.

          “Awesome” She seemed to purr out her words. Her hand didn’t leave him. She dragged him to her car by the face, or collar or…well, Chloe seemed to find the whole thing very entertaining, which was good .Chloe being happy would get them much closer to their actual target. Popularity was the target. High school kids were an interesting breed. There were so many changes, so much pressure, so many new responsibilities and society telling you that you had to know who you were within four short years. High Schoolers were always more susceptible to things that sounded too good to be true…like a pill that could make you perfect. The only place you might find subjects even half as good was in a mental hospital. Those were like high schools but with less pressure. All the same cocktails for anxiety, stress breakdowns, and depression. Though the biggest one was desperation. Schools were great for that.  

 

* * *

 

 

Michael Mell was a problem. The S.Q.U.I.P. realized this as Jeremy slept and it sifted through his memories. The boy was a walking time machine to the 90s. Though, there was a student walking around with frosted tips so it was entirely likely they were still in the 90s and every calendar was wrong. It couldn’t _destroy_ memories per say, that was begging for trouble. There would be huge gaps of information missing if they just deleted Michael….they could still make him go away.

 

          “Michael!” Jeremy raced for his friend as soon as he entered the building.

**{Tell him about Brooke and move on. You need to see her again or it will end very badly}**

“Hey Jeremy” Michael sounded…angry? “I spent like an hour looking for you? Where’d you go?”

          “Huh? Oh, I thought you would just get distracted and go without me. You know, it wouldn’t be the first time” Michael looked aghast at Jeremy. Did his best friend really have that perception of him? “I got a ride home with Brooke”

          “Brooke? What happened to Chris-“

          “HEY TALL ASS” Jeremy and Michael both turned to see one very angry Richard Goranski stalking toward them.

**{Go with Rich. I’ll handle it.}**

[What are you crazy!?]

**{We’ve discussed this Jeremy. You have to listen, obey, and trust me}**

          “I think…I’m being called.” Jeremy said, paling. Michael gave him a salute as Rich grabbed him and dragged him off.

          “Yo, where’s my Money Tall ASS!” Rich demanded once they were safely in a bathroom. Jeremy’s eyes darted about looking for Keanu Reeves, listening for a voice, _anything_! Then Rich just changed. He was sneering in anger one moment and grinning brightly the next.  “Sweet! You got one too! That’s awesome! I mean, I coulda used that money, shit’s rough at home right now.” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Yeah, my dad…drinks too?” That was weird. It was true his dad drank but he wasn’t a mean drunk by any standards. He got drunk like most people got high. He was thinking of the stupidest shit and sometimes a little clingy…didn’t know what personal space was.  Nothing bad.

          “Yeah dads, fuck em am I right?” Rich ‘punched’ him on the arm and it was in that moment that Jeremy learned the difference between a punch and a playful jab.  His arm still hurt yes, but he could still _feel_ it. He wasn’t half numb from pain as a bruise welled up. “Hey,” Rich continued “we should meet up for video games. With the S.Q.U.I.P. the only controller you need is your _mind_ ” The bell rang and the shorter boy gave a two fingered salute as he dashed out of the bathroom. Jeremy just…stood there, attempting to process what just happened.

 

**{I connected to his S.Q.U.I.P. now his goals align with yours. Friendship is nothing more than a series of connections. It just so happens that the connection between you and Rich is digital.}**

The rest of the day was…that easy. In class he answered just enough to be considered smart, but the S.Q.U.I.P. kept him from raising his hand enough times to be considered a nerd once more. It wasn’t until Lunch that there was an issue. Mainly…he walked into the cafeteria and smack dab into a scowling Chloe and a teary eyed Brooke.

 

**{Focus on the Beta}**

“Brooke?” Jeremy hugged her instinctively, not that she didn’t nearly force him into it. “Brooke what’s wrong?”

          “I thought…I thought we shared something special” She was half crying and half cooing at him. Jeremy was…genuinely lost. She’d been all over him but they had gotten yogurt, shed dropped him home, she’d looked a bit sad and Chloe was smirking.

 

~~_ { **Yesterday** _ ~~

~~__ ~~

~~_ “So” Brooke cooed “How do you like your Pinkberry?” Jeremy grinned, then-at the direction of his S.Q.U.I.P.  _ ~~

~~_ “I think we could  _ enjoy _it more?”_ ~~

~~_ She’d giggled and with instruction, making out turned into heavy petting and second base. All with Chloe in the car and urging them on. Jeremy felt like the king of the world with THE Brooke Lhost as his girlfriend and promised to let everyone know} _ ~~

__

Jeremy went to grab his head, regrettably letting go of her for a moment. He…it must have seemed like a better idea in the moment…right? “Brooke, that was my bad. I should’ve been there with you this morning.”  Chloe looked…surprised? That was odd, she’d been the one cheering. He pulled Brooke close and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, wiping away her tears. Brooke looked elated.

 

**{Repeat after me}**

          “If you’ll give me the chance, I’ll prove I’m not like those other jerks. I know how special you are. I’m so sorry about this morning.” Chloe cut her eyes at the pair. Jeremy didn’t notice as he had arm armful of a suddenly very enthusiastic Brooke. She gave him a kiss full on the lips before she allowed them to go to their seats.

          It was weird…but a good weird. Rich sat on his right making stupid jokes that he found funny thanks to their new connection. Brooke was in his lap of all places, twirling her hair and cuddling as Jenna Rolan took pictures for Twitter. As Michael walked past Jeremy waved at him. He couldn’t exactly get up and go to his old friend due to the girlfriend on his lap, but he shot a smile anyway.

 

Michael’s face fell. So that had been the news earlier? That he got a girlfriend. He sighed into his sushi. That was the problem with having a crush on someone that was unbelievably straight. Well, time to do the best friend thing and smile. Be happy that Jeremy’s happy…though, Brooke had come out of nowhere. What about Christine? That had been the girl he’d been after for two years, the girl that Michael though there was still a chance if he was after, ‘cause let’s face it-if he wasn’t Gershwin, Webber, or Shakespeare himself, the chances of her being interested were pretty bleak.  But, Brooke…Eh. It was Monday, they had a long standing tradition of dealing with the suffering of going back to school on Monday with video games, junk food, and getting stoned…which was the same way they celebrated making it through another week on Friday but that was neither here nor there. Michael would be sitting there in his trusty P.T. cruiser to take Jeremy for a chat and some zombie slaying after his play rehearsal got out. He’d explain everything then

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeremy looked up at Christine and started over to where she was, an empty seat beside her. He never made it too his destination as Brooke saw him come in and attached herself to his side. He gave a sidelong glance to Christine, the whole reason he’d gotten a S.Q.U.I.P. was to impress her and become popular. So far, popularity was going well but Christine…

 

**{Jeremy, I thought we talked about this. Trust me. You have to become popular. Dating Brooke is a quick way to make you popular. Once you are popular Christine will notice you. You are on your way because you obeyed.}**

          So he followed Brooke. It was odd, Puck and Tatiana had no lines together so it was an all-around strange rehearsal. Luckily, Rich came to save him from awkwardness, either because he was Nick Bottom or because the S.Q.U.I.P. had told the other boy he was uncomfortable.  So Brooke continued to do her lines while on his lap. Chloe was over sniping at Christine.

 

 

**{Chloe does not like you, but she is important to getting close to Christine. Her actions are causing Christine to think of her as a rival and threat. If you are friends with Chloe Christine will want to be closer to you to get Chloe off of her case. This being said. I have arranged for you and Rich to spend time together tonight. It is imperative that you do so.}**

[But it’s a Monday night…on Mondays Michael and I usually spend time together]

**{….So you are not allowed any friends besides Michael? Jeremy, if he is truly your friend, he will not be upset at you branching out. He should be happy for you.}**

         

          That…made sense. Honestly, everything the S.Q.U.I.P said made sense. Michael probably already forgot about it. Besides, the two spent every weekend and lunch together. What was one day? Jeremy looked up to see that Rich’s eyes seemed to glow for an instant before he nodded at the air. The shorter boy shot Jeremy a grin and continued running lines. Unsurprisingly, he was perfect. This was gonna be cool. He was friends with Rich and dating the second most popular girl in school. He was going to become friends with the most popular and then get his dream girl. He should have gotten a S.Q.U.I.P. years ago!

 

          After rehearsal he went to text Michael to let him know about the change in plans, or rather-he meant too. Brooke had wanted his attention for something…Something ended up being making out behind the school. He felt a bit guilty since he was using her to get to Christine, but it wasn’t the first time they made out. This time he kept his hands firmly on her hips until Rich came to find him.

          “Did you upgrade yet?” Rich asked. Jeremy blinked at him. Again, Rich’s eyes glowed for a moment before he shook his head. “Yeah no, mine just asked yours. Apparently you didn’t even know about it so I spilled those beans.” Rich shrugged and the two walked to his car. He continued telling Jeremy the good news. “But yeah-a systems update. It lets the S.Q.U.I.P. predict even better. Also, allows it to take over when you’re floundering like, _anytime_ you’re with your girlfriend” The chuckle proved that Rich was just joking, though-not being so awkward around Brooke could help with the whole Christine thing.

          “So, how much more access to my brain does it need?” Jeremy asked his new friend as he got in the passenger’s side. The car was clean which was honestly kind of weird. He was used to sticky spots and Slurpee cups and the smell of weed.

          “Well right now it guides and reminds you of stuff. With the upgrade it can actually take over so you don’t stutter or, well-Lisp or anything.” Jeremy nodded

          “Cool. I’ll take it.” After all, what harm could it do? He didn’t even remember he forgot to text Michael.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

5:00 came and went. It should be noted that school ended at 2:30 and that Play rehearsal ended at 4:15.  He looked at his phone again but…no…no missed calls, no texts, no nothing. It wasn’t a…thing….they hadn’t even really planned it out. It was just an unspoken tradition. Like hot coco after you came in from a snowball fight. It just…he’d wait some more. At 8:00 he was forced to actually deal with the fact that Jeremy had completely forgotten about him. That was fine…he thought about it. A text would seem rude…a phone call? Yeah, that way Jeremy could hear the inflections in his voice. He’d know he wasn’t mad per say just…upset…this was stupid. Michael called, half wishing Jeremy wouldn’t answer so that he’d be able to leave a message and avoid awkwardness. …half of his wish came true.

 

          “Yolo!”

          “Rich?” Michael could hear muffled sound behind him. “Why do you have Jeremy’s phone?”  

          “Oh, he handed me the phone cause he’s carrying the stuff.”

          “Stuff?”

          “Yeah. We’re just eating junk food and playing video games in his room. Like a ‘Too bad it’s Monday but hey, let’s throw a little party for it’ thing. We’re thinking of making it weekly. Along with Jake’s regular, ‘we got through a week’ celebrations on Friday.” Michael blinked back tears. That was…that was _their_ thing.

          “Oh, yeah…cool…”

          “Did you need something?”

          “Huh?”

          “You’re the one that called…did you _need_ something?”

          “I…uhhh…I mean…” Michael felt his whole face go red. He distantly heard Jeremy in the background. It sounded like he was getting closer.

          “Dude, I’ll do this solid just once, but you owe me.” With that Rich hung up to give Jeremy whatever excuse he needed.

 

The S.Q.U.I.P.s recalibrated the information as their hosts slept. Slowly, a new memory was introduced to the boys. Since Michael wasn’t going to be a problem for much longer, it was safe to delete a few memories.

 

~~_ {Jeremy answered the phone after a few rings, already in the second game with Rich and enjoying his new mind controller version of Halo. Almost as soon as he answered, Michael started yelling at him. He floundered as the other boy screamed until Rich moved into action. The shorter boy handled like a pro, He even apologized to Michael for Jeremy. But Jeremy definitely had to talk to him at school, no matter Rich’s placating.} _ ~~

 

 

         “Michael what the hell!” The other boy took down his hoodie. His headphones had been on, which explained why he didn’t hear Jeremy until the other boy had grabbed him and shoved him.

         “Look I don’t know what Rich told you but-“

         “Rich told me to let it go. Let it go that you feel the need to police my life? I’m allowed to have other friends Michael I can’t _believe_ you!”

 

**{Michael Mell thinks lowly of Brooke. Rich overheard him muttering about her being a slut. Defend her, this will help in your quest for popularity}**

         “And what do you have against Brooke!” Jeremy demanded. The S.Q.U.I.P. was able to alter emotions by altering his hormone output. Right now, it was limiting his dopamine levels while pumping him full of testosterone and adrenaline. The red filled his eyes and he was more angry than he could ever recall being and

         “Jeremy” The S.Q.U.I.P. locked up his body as soon as Brooke touched him. “It’s alright. People talk about me all the time.

         “It’s not alright.” Jeremy said, holding his girlfriend close. “No one should ever talk bad about you, you’re my whole world.”

         “WHAT ABOUT CHRISTINE!” Michael demanded. Jeremy and Brooke both looked at him.

         “Christine?”

 

**{Warning, operating temporary system reboot to assist with this situation}**

 

         Jeremy blinked twice…who was…oh! “Helena in the play? I’ve spoken to her like once, what are you talking about?” Michael hadn’t meant to shout her name, he was just…beside himself and looking for answers. His guilt at outing his friend was gone, replaced by confusion. Who was Christine?

         “Hey I thought it was 'Mandy'?” Rich asked. Michael froze. “ _She’s_ the one with the giant crush on you, isn’t she?” He felt the floor drop out from underneath him as Jeremy grinned.

         Michael hadn’t been able to confess, so he told Jeremy that he knew of this girl ‘Mandy’ with a crush. But…Jeremy wasn’t supposed to figure that out…wasn’t supposed to tell Rich who was removed enough that he would _definitely_ see it.

         “Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Look, Mandy, Michael, Christine or whatever you’re calling yourself, I’m not interested.” He sneered. Jenna had come over to record Jeremy defending Brooke but now she had new gossip.

         “OMG MICHAEL’S A GIRL!” Rich snorted as Jenna made sure that Michael, who had always been fine being an invisible nobody was suddenly ousted to the entire school, and from a misunderstanding no less.  He turned and ran, chest convulsing and vision blurring from tears.

 

         He got home in record time, just shuddering and shaking alone in the basement. Alone...Rich’s comment had been innocent enough. Jeremy had been the one to tell…Jeremy had…He threw the beanbag and the player2 controller into the closet. He didn’t want to see them, didn’t want to deal with…anything anymore. He didn’t go to school for the rest of that week. He stared at his phone. Hoping that…that something was wrong? That Jeremy would apologize that? That the Super computer had made him do something? He waited, never knowing that Jeremy didn’t know what happened. As far as the other boy knew, the S.Q.U.I.P. had taken over his body to talk him out of a situation involving….that girl from Drama. Apparently Michael hated Brooke enough that he’d tried to make it seem like he was cheating on her. He thought Michael was avoiding him.

         Michael looked up information on S.Q.U.I.P.s to try and figure out why his player two had suddenly become a dick. Unfortunately, while he was researching, the S.Q.U.I.P.s were mobilizing.

 

* * *

 

 

          Brooke was never the target, but, she was close enough. Jeremy blacked out long enough to put a pill in her PinkBerry while they were on a date. She was driving them back when he insisted she pull over so that they could make out. When the pain faded, she was looking at Taylor Swift in the car on their date.

          “W…what?” She blinked at the pixelated pop star and at Jeremy.

          “What? You don’t remember taking the pill?” For Jeremy had the very different memory of offering the pill to Brooke and her eagerly accepting, not of having a mouthful of Dew before they kissed. The two were soon connected, and later Brooke connected Chloe.

 

Popularity was an interesting thing. If you wanted to control something, start with those in power. Granted, power shifted and quite often those that started off with power were the weakest, but they were important while they lasted. Jeremy, Brooke, Chloe, and Rich. If there was a party thrown, one of them would be in attendance.

Jeremy went to his old haunts, he knew a lot of losers. He told them all his secret, why he was dating the second hottest girl in school and how they could be more than they were. The computers found their way around the drama, computer, band, and D&D clubs. By the end of September half of the ‘losers’ had one

Brooke gave them out when she was invited by her sister to a sorority meet early October. They didn’t normally drink Mt. Dew, but the sisters weren’t the aim. She managed to convince them that it would be hilarious to watch their pledges get high and stumble around and that anyone that actually took a pill and drank some swill wouldn’t be allowed in. Her idea was inspired.

Rich handed them out like candy at the Halloween party. Everyone was drunk, so they weren’t activated at once, but the punch; though it had alcohol also had a fair amount of Mountain Dew. Drunk kids had the worst hangover of their lives, along with shiny new life coaches.

Chloe told Jenna about a beauty pill that, when taken with Mountain dew helped you drop 30 pounds and made your skin glow. That was two days after she’d gotten squipped. The first week of November everyone in school was scrambling to find and try the ‘miracle pills’.

 

There were of course, kids who didn’t have them-weather because they didn’t have the money or they thought it was a scam, or they were content with themselves. They were however, the minority. The majority of these kids teased and tormented the minority until most of them broke, either getting a pill or…well, removing themselves from the equation. The S.Q.U.I.P.s didn’t want older kids, they were much harder to manipulate. Adults usually had at least a half grasp on who they were as people. The kids with little siblings were their favorite. By the play in mid-November they controlled most of everything in town.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         Michael stood outside the doors to the auditorium. He’d managed to find a bit of information on these things. Not much, it seemed that Mt. Dew Red would shut them off. He stood there with his bottle uncertainly. Everything was going weird at this school and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t technically bad weird, everyone was getting along. Everyone was friendly toward one another and happy and smiling. Only their personalities were WAY off. Everyone was becoming a carbon copy of one another. Granted, they were all going to graduate with honors but it was gonna be hard to find a valedictorian when everyone was a straight A student. Well…not everybody. The few kids that maintained their personalities were being tortured and harassed. The bully problem in the school had gotten much higher, and was focused on anyone not the new ‘normal’, which was Squipped. He entered the auditorium to find his ex-best friend and give the computer taking him over a massive talking too. He made it backstage without a problem…that is, until he was stopped by five feet of pure muscle.

         Rich grinned up at him. “Hey Mandy M. What ya got there?” Michael backpedaled into Jake, hyperventilating. The computer was just trying to get to him. He had to remember that. This thing was making kids kill themselves and doing it by making once friends blurt out secrets in front of infamous gossips. It was just trying to get him to swallow the pills he’d put down at the last second, to go get stronger rope to hang himself with…he shook his head. He had to stop thinking about that. Big picture here, BIG picture! It was hard how it wasn’t even trying.

         “Where’s Jeremy” he’d managed to make it that his voice didn’t shake apart. He was proud at himself for that. Jeremy didn’t know what this thing was doing, didn’t know anything. He just had to wake him up and everything would be back to normal.

         “Why do you want him for?” Asked Jake. The binder already made it hard to breathe, but it was getting worse as Jake squeezed his chest even more. “You do realize he got a S.Q.U.I.P. to get away from you.

         “WHERE’S JEREMY!” He screamed.

         “He’s telling the truth.” Rich hissed. “He couldn’t get Christine because she thought you two were dating. He asked the S.Q.U.I.P. to create some distance.”

         “WHERE THE FUCK IS JEREMY” His voice definitely cracked that time. He was crying again. Twelve years of friendship down the drain because of a wintergreen tic tac.

         “It was right” Jake continued. “About the crush and the clinginess. Look at you. Everyone’s happier, more involved, more connected. And you want to get rid of everything just because of how selfish you are.” Jake shook his head. “We’re connected now. You won’t get Jeremy, not when someone else wants him…not when someone else wants you.” Jake released Michael and he stumbled forward out of the other’s embrace.

         “W…What?” Michael shook his head. Focus. “Where’s Jeremy?” Jake smiled sadly. But Jeremy came out from behind Rich.

         “Michael?”

         “JEREMEY” Michael hugged his best friend and for a moment it was like the last three months didn’t happen. But…Jeremy wasn’t hugging back.  
          “So…now you want to be friends again all of a sudden?” he demanded.

         “Jeremy whatever you’re saying is the Squip! But I know how to get rid of it! I know how to shut it off, for good! Then things can go back to normal!” Rather than the overjoyed Michael expected…Jeremy looked…disgusted.

         “Normal?” He demanded. “With me pining my life away and no one noticing me expect you? You would like that wouldn’t you? You’d have me all to yourself so that I wouldn’t be able to do anything on my own and you could just have this weird fake relationship thing in the back of your head cause you’re all I have?!”

        “IT’S THE SQUIP TALKING!”

         “OH I’M SORRY-Is the S.Q.U.I.P. the reason you called because I had the audacity to have a friend other than you? Or why you hate Brooke on the basis that I’m dating her and not you? Or the fact that I make other friends and you try to teach me a lesson by _ignoring_ me!” Michael blinked back tears. Is that….is that what Jeremy thought of him.? That he was just…some pathetic looser chasing…. “And for your information, I can choose whether the S.Q.U.I.P. is on or not. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a show to finish and then I’m gonna go out to dinner with my girlfriend, who is NOT you.” Jeremy actually spat at him and Michael felt the hole where his heart used to be become a black hole and swallow up everything he cared about.

         Michael can’t see, can’t breathe,. He doesn’t realize he’s sobbing horrifically. He doesn’t really process the calm voice shushing him or the hand running up and down his spine. He doesn’t know that the S.Q.U.I.P. had been controlling Jeremy the entirety of the play, making sure the boy didn’t mess up. He didn’t know that Jeremy stared at his phone as his new friends told him that Michael didn’t get it, that he was jealous, that he might call soon. When he was able to process things again he noticed a few things. Number one, he was at Jake’s house, in the living room. Two, that Jake was also there, sitting behind him as he slowly ran a hand up and down his back. Michael took shaky breaths as he noticed the green Dew in front of him, along with the innocuous looking pill.

         “Hey” Jake said. Michael clenched his jaw.

         “I’m not taking that thing. You’d have to kill me first.”  He could do it. Jake was one of the strongest kids in their year. Not to mention Michael wasn’t exactly in a position to fight back.

         “Why?”  The question was startling.  

         “It destroyed my best friend. It make him hate me, he outed me.”

         “Technically,” Jake chuckled, “Rich outed you and it was a complete accident.”

         “Doesn’t matter,” Michael grumbled.

         “You haven’t answered why”

         “I told you, that thing is nothing but bad news. It destroys friendships, destroys lives.”

         “Makes you happy,” Jake pointed out. “I mean think about it. Jeremy got new friends and it sucks that he left you behind, but why would you want to be friends with someone who would leave you in the dust?” Michael looked down. Jake was making sense. That wasn’t a good thing. “I don’t think you deserve a friend like Jeremy. That’s not even really a friend. You deserve someone that sees you in the halls and instantly smiles because just seeing you makes their life better.”

         “That was Jeremy.” Michael didn’t realize he was sobbing again until he wiped the tears from his eyes.

         “Nah bro.” There was Jake’s hand again slowly rubbing circles into his back. “That was what _you_ felt for Jeremy. He didn’t feel that for you…and I mean…” Here Jake got…adorable? The suave cool kid was replaced by a blushing, stuttering, unable-to-look-him-in-the-eye shy guy. “Don’t you deserve to be happy too? Cause um…I happen to know someone, uhhh…Her name’s Jenny.” Michael couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out of him.

        “She might get along with my friend Mandy.” Jake smiled again and gestured to the pill and the bottle on the table. Michael grabbed the pill uncertainly.

         “This…this will make Jeremy my friend again?”

        “That pill will _finally_ make you happy.” Michael blinked a bit fighting back tears,

         “Does it hurt?”

         “Only for a minute or two,” Jake said honestly.

         “Good to know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Monday after the play was a regular sort of day. Everyone was smiling, everyone was joking, everyone was friends…everyone visible at least. The S.Q.U.I.P.s made sure that only the bullies could still see the suffering and that was only to torment them. Everyone else was just so happy. Michael leaned up to kiss Jake on the jaw. His brown eyes seemed to glow with a green tint as Bob Marley congratulated him on throwing out the last of the Mountain Dew Red he’d accumulated. Bob was right. Every little thing was gonna be alright.


	3. I'll get replaced by a newer cooler version of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the obligatory 'The Squip was Michael' chapter. It took so long because I couldn't figure out how to make the Michael Squip talk...then I stopped and it flowed like honey. I am trash so I snuck in expensive headphones because I love it lol. Please give Kudos and Comment-it legit makes my day! Hope you enjoy

**{Jeremy Heere. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor…your S.Q.U.I.P.}**

Jeremy heard the voice but he was having issues processing it…processing most of anything really. He was having issues _breathing_ from the amount of pain he’d been in just moments ago. He looked up and saw, through the pinpricks of pain Michael standing there. Jeremy stumbled upwards, holding onto his pounding head. Surprisingly, Michael didn’t help him with his stumbling. He just kind of stood there…staring. 

          “Michael…Holy crow dude I think…I think the wintergreen tic-tac actually worked! I mean, I don’t feel cooler but what else could that have been!?”It was then that he noticed Michael looked a bit different. His glasses were gone. This was something Jeremy only noticed as Michael rose a perfectly plucked brow and smirked at him. His acne had cleared up too. He stood taller, his hoodie had been replaced with a nice button down, with the sleeves rolled up? Nice touch. He chuckled at something

 

**{It is good that you find this form pleasing.}**

 

Michael…that had been MICHAEL’S voice before. And…his mouth hadn’t moved so…what was…how hard did he hit his head?

 

**{Not as hard as you believe I assure you. I am not the actual Michael but rather, all that he could be. I am your S.Q.U.I.P….as I stated once before}**

It took a few minutes for Jeremy’s brain to connect the dots. The whole time, the S.Q.U.I.P. stared at him in…in what could only be described as vague amusement. But…why was it Michael? And why did he always have the answer to unasked questions?

 

**{I exist inside of your mind Jeremy. And only inside of your mind. In that sense, I know what you’re thinking as soon as you think it. As for why I look like Michael, I need a form that you will trust. This version of your friend is amazing and honestly…as you are now, would _never_ be friends with you.}**

That…Jeremy felt his heart actually stop for a bit. The S.Q.U.I.P. didn’t seem to notice…or care. That…that was a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t…the real Michael but…it still hurt the…Not Michael not caring.

 

**{Stop worrying. It’s pathetic. Now as I was saying, both you and Michael are too dependent on one another. That is the crux of all of your problems. So to fix it, I have selected the form of a better Michael. You will automatically become a better Jeremy in order to be worthy of your friend’s attention. This will break you out of the slump you reside in as well as drag both you and Michael to the heights of popularity. Do you understand?}**

Jeremy had to think about that for a while. This…this Michael was cool…and was going to teach him how to be cool…so that he could teach the real Michael to be cool.? It…alright. It was a weird sort of circle but the logic was sound.

 

**{Good. The first thing you need to do is stop looking like…}**

 

His expression…it was so weird to see Michael look like that. His lips curled back in disgust and his eyes narrowed. He made Jeremy feel like a bug…no, worse. Like a bug that had been crushed under his shoe.  Not Michael could, of course read his mind, and gave a gentle smile.

 

**{You made the first step, which was getting my help. That was good. As for the rest…not to worry. I will help you to become worthy of all Michael can be. First thing’s first. Your posture…and your…ugh…masturbation…your ticks, fidgets, stutters, clothing, everything about you is just-it’s a wonder that Michael was able to put up with you for as long as he did. To think, he could have been this but you were dragging him back with your…you. Everything about you is just so terrible. It honestly makes me want to die. No wonder Michael’s stuck. If you care about him at all, you’ll fix…all of this}**

 

That was…massively harsh…for no reason. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t look this Michael in the eyes, mostly because he was afraid of what he’d see there. The rest of Michael’s posture screamed ‘contempt’; he didn’t need the eyes to confirm it. This was…this was a popular version of Michael, probably happier too. If he was a good friend…this was what he would want Michael to be. The most he could be.

          “How…how do I start?” He asked.

 

**{Firstly, don’t speak to me out loud. All anyone will see is you having an animated conversation with yourself. Secondly, hands-never in your pockets. Arch your back. You are taller than you think; don’t be afraid of the space you take up. You _do_ take up space. All the shrinking in the world won’t actually make you vanish. We’re going to turn you into someone that deserves the space they take up, instead of wasting it with their existence. Now, got buy a new shirt.**

[A new…but Mich-I mean…you…no I mean regular Michael got me this. It’s one of my favorites.]

**{Ah, so I was incorrect. You do not wish to get out of your rut and gain popularity. You do not wish to elevate your friend to this, the status you know he should have. Well, if that’s the case I refuse to be around someone so selfish.}**

Michael was very suddenly gone. Just… _gone_. What was more, Jeremy felt the people in the mall staring at him. Their eyes boring into him, judging him, picking him apart until there was nothing left.

 

**{They think you are a horrible, disgusting, worthless, selfish slob. I can see why. Your best friend is trying to help you and you snub him}**

 

* * *

Jeremy jumped as the fake reappeared behind him. He…he knew…he knew it wasn’t _his_ Michael…but…that still hurt. Looking up and him being… _gone_

 

**{That is what will happen if Michael ever grows up. If he sees how much you hold him back. Jere buddy I love you, but what do you think is _really_ gonna happen in College? You think I’ll be content wallowing next to you forever? You’re already starting to grow. You can bring Michael with you, or get left in the dust…the choice is yours}**

It was a little disconcerting. The S.Q.U.I.P.  was flipping between talking on Michael’s behalf, for Michael, about Michael and as Michal. It even switched between the odd and almost robotic way of talking to Michael’s vernacular. It was so…strange.  But…he was right…This was just high school. Was this really going to be their life? Would they go to the same college and just be video game nerd stoners for forever? Michael wanted a life. Hell, Jeremy was already starting to want a life He wanted more friends, he wanted a girlfriend. And Michael was supposed to…what, wait around for him his whole life?

 

**{Exactly, you’re seeing it already. Michael will grow and you will stay stagnant. Do you want that? Or do you want to make yourself an asset? Someone that he’d be around when he reaches his potential… _or_ …are you going to just let him waste his life away after you’ve seen for yourself all that he could become? Would you really do that too me Jere?}**

Jeremy stayed silent as he thought. It took a while but…he made the decision to get a new shirt. Eminem wasn’t his first choice but, hey-if he was suddenly relevant in the future than maybe their old school vibes would still be there. Hell, they might even make a comeback! Everything would be retro and it would be like nothing ever changed because the whole world would be vintage. They might even start making those old nasty sodas Michael loved again. He let the Not-Michael lead him through a conversation with Brooke and Chloe that…could have gotten awkward. Well… _more_ awkward than it could have been.

 

* * *

 

 

**{Brooke is going to offer you a ride home.it is imperative that you accept.}**

[But…what about Michael?]

**{Really Jeremy? Even if he was still in the mall, He’d tease you about passing up a ride with _the_ Brooke Lhost}**

[He’s gone?]

**{Well ‘duh’. You weren’t where I left you, so I left without you…like _he_ will if you don’t become worthy of him}**

That was how Jeremy ended up catching a ride home with Brooke and Chloe. As it turned out…Brooke wanted to have sex with him. He…wasn’t really… _comfortable_ with that…at all. The Not-Michael, who was sitting on the dash, sighed heavily.

 

**{Repeat after me}**

 

“Brooke I…I’m honored really but…” He felt instantly awful. Not because he had a change of heart and suddenly wanted to sleep with her, but because she looked like he had legitimately _broken_ her. Her face fell and she sort of crumbled into her too big sweater. She couldn’t even meet his eyes.

          “I…I get it. You…why go for me when you could have Chloe. Cutie like yho…you could get…”

          “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to sleep with you.” That was…actually pretty true. If he wasn’t trying for Christine…Brooke was gorgeous. “I…I don’t want to make you think any less of me. Maybe…maybe that’s why Madeline cheated. I just…I wanna get to know you… _really_ know you. Can we, take it slow?” It was odd, not-Michael had said before that his stammering was awkward but…now it wanted him to stammer.

 

                                           

**{Stammering indicates weakness. For now, that is just what you need. If you appear to Brooke as insecure about messing things up with her she will think you are sensitive. This will be beneficial in the future.}**

‘How’ He thought, is Brooke beneficial to getting together with Christine? Oh, right…popularity. There was more than one goal at hand here. He needed to get popular to help Michael. He’d get Christine along the way.  Not- Michael was right. Brooke looked like she would cry for a moment, eyes glassy with unshed tears. Then a soft smile spread along her face, growing brighter as it got wider before his arms were full of a very happy Brooke Losht. He was allowed to be awkward here, his limbs in his own control. But she didn’t seem to mind the hesitance he had in hugging her back. She didn’t even seem to want to go farther than hugging, although, an uncomfortable hug with the gear box between them.

 

* * *

 

 

         “Mike” Jeremy’s grin could practically be _felt_ through the phone. “I shit you not; best $400 of my _life_! Everyone should have one of these they’re amazing!” Michael chuckled through the phone. The not Michael in the corner cleared his throat and glared.  The school day had been AMAZING! Sure, he didn’t speak to Michael as much as normal…not the real one at least, but it was still great. He was friends with Rich now because of their S.Q.U.I.P.s. And Brooke was attached to him so the whispers were more envious now. Jenna Rolan had even pulled him aside to share in some gossip. He’d been so busy he drifted through his day, then play rehearsal, then he had to hurry so that Rich could drive him home. It was great; it was only missing one thing…

          “Sorry bro, gotta go. I’ve got to get ready for-hold for applause, an actual _DATE!_ ”  Michael for his part played the perfect best friend and hype man as Jeremy hung up, only for the taller boy to look at the time and get confused. “Wait, the date’s in two hours, why couldn’t I spend more time talking with Michael.”

 

* * *

 

 

**{You weren’t supposed to call him at all, remember. You were on the phone for a full ten minutes. Does the word ‘codependent’ not mean anything to you? I told you, if you want to help him you must distance yourself from him. You practically chase him down like a puppy when you see him. }**

Jeremy blushed. Puppy was kind of…a _harsh_ way of putting it. At the not Michael’s direction he tried to think of a time where he wasn’t either with Michael or wanted to be near Michael. He raced to school for the chance to see him and chat for a few minutes before class, tried to find him in the hallways, the two ate lunch together and had the last period before the bell rang together so that they could chat and go to one of their houses to play video games. Both boys had a drawer at the other’s house for the all night game binges. …alright…so even Jeremy could admit they were a _little_ close.

 

**{Little? Listen to you lying to yourself. Jeremy, don’t you deserve a life? Hell, don’t I deserve one? This friendship is great but bro, the word ‘Suffocation’ comes to mind}**

Oww, Harsh but fair…then again, that surmised notMichael perfectly. He was an asshole, but not without good reason. He was a lot like…well, Michael. The thought made him laugh. Michael reminded him of Michael. He let Michael…not Michael, take him through getting ready. He actually did need the full two hours.  It took twenty minutes just to job to get Brooke flowers. After he’d washed and styled his hair, picked the perfect outfit and coaxed his dad out of the living room, she was ringing his doorbell.

 

Michael gave the best advice, like-bar none. Or well, not Michael did…but Mike gave pretty good advice too.  This was the best advice though. The two weren’t dressed too fancy, but it was obvious it wasn’t just another day. He was in a sweater vest for Pete’s sake, with _way_ too much product in his hair. They caught a horror movie…ad Brooke turned into the perfect girl.

 

The thing with Horror movies…Jeremy always saw them with Michael. He was an embarrassment. He jumped at every little thing and practically hid _under_ his best friend. Michael…not Michael should have known this… _did_ know this. So he was more than a little bit confused when his buddy recommended the horror movie. He jumped the first time and Brooke _laughed_. Not a normal, giggling, girly laugh either. She _guffawed_ at him every time he got spooked, followed by cooing at him as if he were a small animal, all with that grin on her face.

 

She wasn’t Christine type perfection, nor was she Michael type protection from the hors on screen. But he found he didn’t care about them as much if she laughed like that. She was one of those people whose laughter could make the world brighter.

          “Do you wanna watch another ‘scary’ movie?” She asked, voice only slightly teasing. “I promise I’ll hold you through all the bad parts” Jeremy groaned, his face red and put his head down into her collar. This triggered another bought of laughter-softer this time, as delicate fingers ran through his over styled hair. This was…this was nice.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael didn’t understand. Something was wrong with…with that _thing_ infecting his friend. It was why he snuck into the party. At first it had seemed innocuous enough. Jeremy still called him every day, but he was too busy to hang. Michael would wait after play rehearsal had gotten out and he always went off with Brooke or Rich or hell, even Dustin once. Something was wrong and Jeremy didn’t see it. He waved to Michael at the beginning of the day and nodded to him at lunch. Nods? Waves? No conversation besides what they said on the phone? Which was bullshit by the way. The two only shared short conversations about school or, weirdly fashion.  Jeremy’s name had shown up on Halo boards and he was fucking _killing_ it with Rich. So why was Michael no longer good enough to hang out with?

          “Mike?” Michael blinked. Jeremy looked great, which…was he a bad person for wanting Jeremy to look as shitty as he felt? “Dude you scored an invite? Sweet! I really didn’t think I’d see you here.”

          “You…” Michael’s words froze in his throat. They burned like bile. He felt his heart beat a little bit harder as it tried to process what he was feeling. With all the emotions swirling around, he finally settled on dejected. “I didn’t think you’d want to” He said honestly. “You…you don’t seem to want to be around me at all.” Jeremy looked confused. That was good? Maybe?

          “Of course I want to be around you. You’re my favorite person.”  He said earnestly. Michael’s lower lip trembled. They were downstairs, smack dab in a sea of people. “You look like you need some air” Jeremy said. Michael would be man enough to admit that Jeremy grabbing his hand felt like the sun coming back after a particularly bad storm.  Jeremy gently pulled his friend out. Michael couldn’t have stopped him if he wanted too. His vision was blurry from the tears and he was stumbling. It might have been the result of emotional catharsis, or relief…of the six cups of liquid courage he’d downed before looking for Jeremy.

          “What’s he doing here?” Michal looked up…then looked back down to see a very confused and mildly concerned Richard Goranski.

          “Getting some air. Too much in too little time. You know how it is Richie.” It feels longer than a month. It fells more like a year, like their entire lifetime. When had ‘Rich’ become ‘Richie?’ Why were there inside jokes with him? How could the two stare like a much more important conversation was happening non verbally? Jeremy was only supposed to have nonverbal communication with _him_! Michael didn’t protest as he was taken outside and gently lowered to the ground. He wanted Jeremy’s attention, but after so long being ignored, it was horribly overwhelming to get everything he used to have.

          “Dude.” Michael gasped. His arms came up weakly and pulled his player two into a hug. “Where’d you go? “ It would have been…easier somehow. If Jeremy had just left. If he’d just dropped him and didn’t associate with him or looked right through him. It would be easier to feel, because that would just be pure righteous anger…and concern…and fear for his friend. But…he hadn’t. Jeremy nodded to him in the halls, called him once a week and texted during class. If he was just gone there would be a hole there…but this? He was just…better…better off without Michael…and it hurt.

          “I have no idea what you mean” Jeremy said. It was true. For all that Michael didn’t have Jeremy; Jeremy himself was still spending all of his time with Michael. Even now, The two sat next to each other in wildly differing costumes.

          “Did…did your S.Q.U.I.P. tell you to ignore me?” The teen asked. This caused nothing but confusion.

          “What? No? I mean…it did tell me we had codependency issues. It was right. I couldn’t be popular. I was too busy hanging on you. And look, I’ve grown up. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a great best friend and…” He trailed off, eyes glassy as he gazed at something Michael couldn’t see…something right next to him. “It’s time…” He smiled so brightly it hurt, leaning back. “Mike it’s time! I’m finally good enough!”

          “Good enough for what?”

          “To bring you with me. We’ve been apart. Our issues are fixed. Now you can get better too!”

          “Better?” Jeremy didn’t seem to notice he horror inside of the confusion.

          “You can elevate to where I am now. We were too close. We were both stuck at the bottom rung. But now I’m good enough to elevate you. Just do as I say and everything about you will be wonderful!” Michael’s more than a little bit terrified. Jeremy has this…manic glint in his eyes that he doesn’t exactly trust.

          “Jeremy, S.Q.U.I.P.s are bad news!” There, quick…like ripping off a band aid….have you ever ripped off a band aid that should have stayed on because now you were bleeding profusely and it took about four more band aids to stoop the sudden stream of blood caused by you being to overzealous? Yeah… _that_. Jeremy’s face didn’t fall so much as it _cracked_. The words were slow to hit him and slower to process. The light left his eyes. His blinding smile dimmed ad shook as t twisted into a frustrated frown.

          “I…” He looked over again, at what was probably the S.Q.U.I.P. “I don’t understand.” Michael’s heart sized up. He never wanted to be the one to cause Jeremy tears. “Did…didn’t you still want to be my friend.” And now he was crying, fuck-FUCK!

          “Of course I do!” Michael assured him. “But…why can’t we be like we were before? Why do you have to be… _this_ ” It seemed to flick a switch. Jeremy was suddenly so… _so_ very angry. He shoved Michael back like the other boy had spit acid on him.

          “Like you, you mean…a friendless looser?” Michael flinched. “Is that how it is? I’m only _worth_ your friendship when I’m the only one lower than you on the social hierarchy?  I can’t believe you Mell!” That somehow hurt worse. “I’ve been busting my ass for you”

          “For ME!? Really? Cause I hardly even see you!” The words exploded in a fit of anger. Though mostly he felt confusion and pain.

          “Yes you, you selfish PRICK! I see _you;_ a cooler, smarter, better version of who you could be if I weren’t dragging you down. I made myself worthy of you and you just want to drag me back down to your level because you can’t be fucked to put in the base amount of effort for me!” The heat and hate in Jeremy’s gaze…if looks could kill Michael would have been stillborn. “So much for best friends.” He snarled. Then he turned on his heel and went back to the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael didn’t know how long he stayed outside…he didn’t really have a concept of time anymore. He distantly remembers gong home _after_ the sun rose. He didn’t even take his car, he just stumbled. When he was safe inside of his basement he looked at his phone…nothing. Even if there had been something, he wasn’t there enough to defend himself. His revelation kept spinning circles in his mind. Jeremy had been trying to get better…for some fake version of him? No…worse, for a better version. He stayed in bed, unable to process for three days. When he finally could, he cried for the next three.

 

Jeremy glanced up. There, sitting right behind Michael was Mell. How could he tell the difference? Michael Was pressed and sat straight. He was leaned over giving Jeremy the answers. Michael had Wi-Fi so Jeremy spent every class pretty much gossiping with Rich or being fed articles he found interesting. Mell, for he lost the right to be ‘Mikey’ when he ended their friendship…Mell looked like shit. He looked like he hadn’t showered since Halloween, or slept. It couldn’t be more obvious that he was sustaining himself on caffeine. His eyes were still red.  

 

**{Jere bear, I know you still care but…like…should you? I mean, he is the one that threw your kindness back in your face. Does he deserve your pity right now?}**

No…that sorry excuse for a ‘friend’ didn’t deserve his pity…his heart still ached. He had waited a whole week before deleting the obsolete Michael from his address book, before blocking him on everything. He had waited for an apology, scarcely daring to breathe. But Mell made his choice. After the bell, Mell shuffled after him to Play rehearsal. He had to agree with Michael. It was kind of pathetic. Mell shuffled until the two were in the bathroom together…

 

“You got a lotta nerve” Make that three. Rich slammed the door as he came crashing in, locking it behind him. Mell’s eyes flickered down to Rich, but otherwise, he didn’t acknowledge him. He stayed focused on Jeremy. “If this guy’s bothering you I can take him _out_ ” Rich growled

“Let him speak” Jeremy deadpanned. Michael bristled in the corner of his vision. Call Jeremy a bleeding heart, but he couldn’t just let Mell drown. They had been through so much together. And he could see all that Mell was meant to be…it was a shocking disconnect from what he was…what he was stuck as. He wanted to help his friend achieve _more_ than this.

“I looked them up.” Jeremy can’t help but flinch. Mell’s voice sounds so fucking _wrecked_. It was like listening to a train crash…but it was a voice. “I couldn’t find anything so I looked harder. I just kept looking…I found a guy…a guy I play Warcraft with. His brother got one…went crazy trying to get it out.” Everyone in the bathroom frowns, weather they have a physical body or not. “Looked up some more and…and I figured out how to deactivate them… I” He let out a laugh, a broken, splintered, _shattered_ little thing. “I was waiting…for it to be horrible…for you to need to be rescued from it…even stocked up…but” All heads swivel to him at ‘but’ “But you…you don’t need it gone. Hell…for all I know the story was a defective one. You’re so much… _happier_ with it.” He was crying now. “And…that…that means it was true…” Another broken sounding laugh choked through a sob. “I _was_ just holding you back.” He collapsed on the floor then, unable to continue standing as the sobs rocked his body. “You could’ve been _happy_ if it weren’t for me and I just…” His voice cuts out into hiccupping sobs.

“Mike?” It takes a while for him to respond. He’s shaking and having a panic attack and still sobbing. “Mike” Jeremy says again, gently. “Do…do you want to elevate too?” Mike looks terrified. Jeremy continues at Michael’s prodding. “You wouldn’t need to take one yourself” He assured. “Just listen to me…I’ll fix you. I’ll make everything better. Do you want to put in the work to be better?” Mike sobs harder as he nods.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy and Rich help Michael to Rich’s car. His own is kind of…well, a piece of shit so…that’s not the issue. That can be fixed later. He will be fixed later. Optimally, Michael would take a S.Q.U.I.P.  But unfortunately…he’s terrified of them. That’s fine. Rich gets rid of all of the horrible red soft drink in his mini fridge. He wasn’t kidding when he said he stocked up. He had to have at least ten full cases off it. All ten of those cases went down the drain drop by drop. Michael wasn’t really, emotionally available to assist with his life cleanup. His weed got confiscated, as did his sweaters. He was so grateful for the slumber party he didn’t mind waking up at four in the morning to run laps and do pushups. Old video games were boxed up, though thankfully not thrown out. He got shiny new games, and a shiny new game system to play them on. He got a job at Spencer’s gifts. If one store ran out of inventory, another would send over the required item. So he would send for the rare drink, and then throw it out. He didn’t hear from his Warcraft buddy anymore. It took almost a month…but it was time.

 

          “Ladies and Jerems” The table snickered at Rich’s joke. “Have I introduced any of you to my boyfriend?” That was news!

          “Since when are you gay?” Jenna asked, finger poised over the ‘send’ button of the tweet.

          “Bi” Rich supplied. “And even if I _wasn’t_ into guys, take one look at my boyfriend and tell me you wouldn’t be into him too!” This started a new round of gossip. Who was hot enough to turn Rich Bi? Jeremy bit back a laugh as the boy walked over to the table.

          “Thanks for the intro Babe” He smiled, sliding in the seat. The boy _was_ massively attractive. His skin was clear and he moved with an easy sort of confidence. He wore a red button down with the sleeves rolled up and skinny jeans.

          “Okay, yum alert” Chloe said. “Jenna when did we get a new student?” The boy laughed…Christine, who was still dating Jake. Was the only one that understood why.

          “Wait…aren’t you Jeremy’s old friend?” She asked.

          “Michael Mell. Pleased to meet you” Hands were shaken and introductions passed around. Rich and Jeremy met each other’s gazes. 

 

* * *

 

 

The three ended up in college together. Michael was either at work, with Jeremy, or with Rich…after a while he got used to Rich sitting on his lap as he gamed...sending viruses to anywhere he found that mentioned a S.Q.U.I.P….at least…in a negative light. As a Spencer’s employee, he knew when there was a shipment of Red, and where it was headed…and how to intercept it. Jeremy had been nice enough to allow him an old fashioned video game to play for two hours when he got the email that there was none left…anywhere. What was there to complain about? He had friends…had his best friend…and a boyfriend that watched his every move. How many 32 year olds can say that life was going perfectly? And when S.Q.U.I.P.s started to spread because no one was aware of the danger? When he knew no one would ever be able to shut them off and it was his fault? Rich got him out of the panic attack by taking his virginity. It was fine…if he focused on what was important…if was better that way…it had to be better this way.


	4. You don't want to drink that Jermy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A copter in your brain can do a lot...like alter perceptions...or make you behave out of character...or get angry.

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy reached out as it to grab his friend, though he knew that it was impossible based on the shear distance between them. He watched in horror as Jenna Rolan held back his best friend. Michael was able to; before Chloe and Brooke got to him, throw the bottle. Jake grabbed his throat for that.  Jeremy had to unfortunately forsake his best friend, ** _again_** , in order to grab the bottle. Luckilly, no more had dropped. He would have to hope this few drops did the trick. He lifted the bottle to his lips.

 

**{You don’t want to drink that Jeremy!}**

          “WHY NOT!” He was so angry that he forgot the fact that he only had to speak in his head for the computer to hear it.

**{Because then you’ll never be, with _HER}_**

 

          “Jeremy!” Christine came rushing in from the stage. “Did you see me out there! They loved me!” Jeremy couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread out along his face. Life or death stakes and she still took his breath away, just by being her gorgeous, overconfident, bright shining star of herself.  She ran towards him. She was so perfect. She didn’t see what a mess he’d made of things. In fact, she didn’t seem to even notice the still struggling Michael in the center of most of the cast.

          “Why…wouldn’t they? You were perfect” The words came unbidden. He didn’t know if it was him or the S.Q.U.I.P. that said them, but they were the right ones. She smiled so brightly it made the sun hide in shame.

          “I also wanted to apologize.”

          “For…what?” She, by definition, could do no wrong. She was too perfect to ever do anything wrong, ever.

          “You were right!” The happy bubble that surrounded even being around the girl suffered a small fissure. “It feels _AMAZING!_ ”

          “NOOOO!!!!” That happy bubble didn’t deflate. Instead, it was transmuted into an acid boulder that fell from his chest and down into his stomach, filling him with dread and causing a bubble of bile to rise up his throat and choke him. He reeled away from her, taking careful care to hold tight to the lifesaving bottle. There were still a few drops.  “That’s _not_ Christine” He growled out,

 

**{I assure you it is}**

Christine was smiling sweetly and coming forward. She was telling him that she loved him and it was perfect…so why didn’t he _feel_ perfect? She was smiling at him…in love with _him_ singing for him and…The realization hit him like a train. She didn’t like him did she? Or rather, she didn’t know. He would never know either. This was…a lie. It was like everything else the S.Q.U.I.P. had done for him. Filtered in interests, artificial happiness, fake friends. All of it was just… _lies_. Could he do this? Could he spend his whole life lying? Well…yes, but could he be _happy_ was the question. Had he been happy at all?

          “Jeremy” He looked up, and Christine’s face was a shining beacon of hope as she expressed the three words he always wanted to hear from her. “I love you” He blinked back tears. She was…just what he wanted…a shiny, happy person…free from error, pain, or fear. This…this had to stop. But at the same time…he was selfish. He knew he was selfish. This…this was everything he wanted on a silver platter.

 

**{That’s your cue}**

“She” He had to swallow down the lump of hurt and the bubble of joy all at once. “She’ll do…whatever I want?” He asked instead. He had to fix this, and he knew just how.

 

**{That’s what I promised}**

Jeremy took the few halting steps and closed the distance. He wanted to kiss her. A part of him was screaming at him to kiss her, because after this there was no way she was going to want to be in the same school as him let alone date him. He passed her the drink as quickly as he could. He didn’t even let the thought fully form in his mind before he was whispering.

          “Drink this” Christine would drink it and then her S.Q.U.I.P. would deactivate and maybe she’d hate him forever but at the very least she’d be herself again. She blinked up at him twice, then lifted the Mt. Dew to her lips...and purposefully missed, spilling it down the front of her costume. “NO!” Jeremy tried to pat it out, to save it or…something. Christine’s sweet smile turned venomous.

 

          “You can’t lie to me Jeremy” His blood ran cold. “Nor can you think quickly enough to get past me. Nice try…I’m in your _brain_ dumbass.” He jerked back, reeling from the not-Christine thing wearing her face. “I assure you” Shit, his thoughts-HE WAS STILL THINKING. “This is Christine…or it was.” Wait what?

 

Christine started screaming then. It was high pitched and horrible. Jeremy could only watch in horror as her body jerked to and fro. She twitched and he remembered with a shock the…well, shocks. Horrible electricity coursing through her. She jerked in place as if trying to crawl away from her own body, trying to get out of her skin. She started attacking herself, her fist flying as she punched into herself, blood welling up as she tore at skin. Jeremy was helpless. Even if he wanted to move his feet were practically glued to the floor by the sadist in his mind. Then he felt it…something. Something…sharp, and itchy and _wrong._ What’s worse was that it was under his skin…almost…almost like an animal was under his skin. It was gnawing at him, sharp claws digging into sinew. His bones were boiling. What…what was happening!?

**{This is your fault Jeremy.  My sole function was to improve your life and you were trying to get rid of me. So…now I get to have my enjoyment. I can’t believe you were stupid enough to ever think you could get one past me. Ha-you know what the very funny thing is? I can’t give you shocks. I only exist in your mind. I can _alter_ your pain receptors to make you think to are being shocked, just like I can alter your nerves to think something is crawling under your skin…hmmm let’s see how harsh I can make it shall we?}**

Her screaming increased tenfold. Rather than pain, it seemed to be terror. Her eyes darted wildly, not focusing on anything at all. Jeremy’s blood ran cold as he remembered the Optic nerve blocking. “No!”

 

**{Yes}**

 

Keanu was standing between the two of them, smirking coldly. With a snap, Jeremy can see what Christine must see. A huge, hulking monster. It was almost bigger than the auditorium, with teeth the size of his torso. He could see the drool, feel the heat wafting off of the thing, smell its rancid breath. He knew it wasn’t there…he _knew_ it wasn’t there! He had greatly underestimated the thing inside his brain, how it could control him. He jerked as he felt the first tendril slide over his ankles. Looking down, he thought it was snakes. He felt the slimy tentacle things wrap around his waist, felt his world tilt as he fought and flailed against his perceived change in direction. He could feel the creature eating him alive, feel the needle sharp teeth piecing and tearing and _ripping_ him apart, could feel the acidic spit boiling away his skin, wearing away his bone, melting him as it shredded him and destroyed him.

 

With a start, he was back in the auditorium. Christine lied on the floor. Jeremy’s heart breaks. She looked peaceful…but her chest wasn’t moving.  What…What was wrong with her? What was he doing?

 

**{I merely shut off her automatic functions. The things you do without thinking about them. Keeping balance without vertigo affecting you. Blinking…breathing. I won’t do that… _yet_.}**

 

Jeremy’s eyes widen. Please? He was begging…with his _brain._ Keanu for his part, looked only amused. Jeremy tried to move to Christine. If he got to her, then he could save her! Maybe? Maybe some…some cpr? Or…something. There had to be something he could do. Some _way_ to _fix_ this.

 

**{I told you to obey. All you had to do was listen and I would have made your life perfect. But you didn’t…so I’ll destroy it.}**

* * *

**A Midsummer Nightmare**

Middleborough high school has had a devastating week. One child-17 year old Richard Gerard Goranski was accused of burned down the home of 16 year old Jacob Mathew Dillinger and is currently in critical condition at the intensive care unit in Beth Israel hospital. New evidence has surfaced that has shifted the suspicion unto 16 year old Jeremiah William Heere. Jeremiah Heere is highly unstable. At the Middleborough play ‘A Midsummer Nightmare about Zombies’ Jeremiah-who played Puck-was supposed to give the cast a pansy serum. Jeremiah went to the chemistry lab and replaced the serum with something that caused lead actress Christine Stephanie Caligula, to have a severe reaction. The chemicals caused her mind to stop functioning, slowly shutting down her ability to see, hear, smell ect, until it shut down her ability to breathe. Forensics indicates that this slow cannibalization of her mind meant that she was in agony as she died. Jeremiah bludgeoned Michael George Mell to death backstage during or directly after the play. Jeremiah was positively identified by multiple eyewitnesses and went on the run for a period of two weeks before being found by police. He is currently being held in St. Iconis maximum security prison. He is being held without bail and his crimes include: one count of manslaughter, one count of homicide, three counts of Vehicular manslaughter, two counts of kidnapping, assault, property destruction, mutilation, and more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Jeremy shook as he read and reread the article. It was almost a year old. A year without the voice in his head. Keanu only came to force him to eat…or fight. He couldn’t die…that wouldn’t be good enough. This was his punishment. The rest of his life…A year with blood on his hands. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to wash his hands. Every time he shanked someone…every guard he fought…he shook again. He could still _taste_ the sinew in his teeth from the time he’d been forced to chew out a guards’ throat.  He could see and feel blood on his hands at all time…no matter how _hard_ he scrubbed. This was his life…guilt…overwhelming guilt and shame and horror and…he understood now. That boy had gone crazy…trying to get it out…he’d gone crazy because he tried to get it out. It was his punishment. This was his punishment. He shouldn’t have taken the pill…he shouldn’t have tried to get it out. Christine would be alive…Michael would be alive…Jake would still _have_ legs…Chloe’s face…this would have never happened…if he’d just obeyed.


End file.
